Family Addition
by Arrowkid21
Summary: Caine gets a suprise when social workers come knocking on his door one morning and leave him to take care of his 14 year old daughter he didn't know about. I suck at summaries its a short multi-chapter. Rated T for saftey :
1. Chapter 1

**his first chapter is told from Diana's POV but the rest of the story probably will not be :)Its a little weird in the beginning sorry about : If I owned Gone the novel it wouldn't be so awesome!**

_**Prologue**_

Nineteen and pregnant. I guess it doesn't sound that bad, but it is.

Caine and I went out on and off for three fought constantly, mostly over stupid little things, but there were times when we had huge fights.

We would start throwing things at one another; plates, shoes, glass. We would break up but we always got back together.

We had one of our fights the day I tried to tell him I was pregnant with his child. I didn't get to tell him. That day I realized I didn't want to raise a kid with him. My child didn't have to live like that. I didn't think my baby would have the most luxurious life in a single parent family, but I would try the best I could.

I left that night and never went back.

I didn't have anywhere to go; my parents didn't want me. They didn't want me to go messing up their reputation. But they weren't completely heartless; they gave me two thousand dollars. Which wasn't crap; though it was gone in a matter of a month. But in that time I was able to get a job at Publix, and rent a room from family. After a whole five years I saved enough to get my own one bedroom apartment. I got a second job when May started school. I wasn't doing too badly at all; I was so proud of myself. Finally I was starting to see that I could do this; I didn't need Caine, my parents or anyone else.

Just me and my baby. May.

**I know it was short but I had to get it in there to give this story some thanks :)Arrowkid21**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now the first chapter enjoy!Disclaimer: I do not own Gone!**

_**Chapter One**_

_**May's POV**_

**Nine Years Later; May is Fourteen**

"I deserve a Nobel Prize; I have no D's or F's on my report card." I said proudly, handing my report card over to my mom.

She looked at me skeptically then took it from my hands, "Oh my, this is the best report card you have ever had! One 'A' three 'B's and two C's!"

"I told you I was going to change, Ma."

She grabbed me into a tight hug, then let go.

We went celebrating that night; we went to watch a movie, the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie that just came out in 3-D.

Unlike most teens I didn't mind being out in public with my mother. I kind of liked it. I guess it's because she is younger than most other moms, and could understand some things that other parents wouldn't be able to.

I wasn't the perfect child, far from it actually. I would get in trouble at school, into fights, and even got expelled at one school. We had to move out of the town, so that I could go to a different school.

At my new school I pledged to be different, and so far I'd been doing okay. I'd never got in a fight, never been suspended and had even managed to improve my grades.

Mom was happy, that I knew, and I felt proud of myself.

When we got back from the movies Mom said that she was going to bed. I stayed up to watch TV.

After a hour or so, when tiredness was beginning to overwhelm me, I heard a thud from my moms room.

"Mom?" I yelled. There was no answer. "Mom?" I yelled again, jumping to my feet. Still no answer.

I went over to her room, thinking that she was asleep. When I opened the door I was greeted with the sight of my mom laying on the ground.

I froze for a second and then ran over to the phone. For a second I forgot the that the emergency number was 911, but I got it.

I could hardly breathe while talking to the operator. "My Mom…she…I don't know…she's unconscious!"

They asked me for my address and I quickly spat it out.

The operator was sending an ambulance over and started giving me directions on how to help mom.

I checked her pulse; her heart was still beating, and I let out a breath of relief.

The ambulance came and took her away on a stretcher. They wouldn't tell me anything while we were in the ambulance. When they moved her stretcher into ER, I followed.

I had to wait in the waiting room while a doctor looked over her.

After a hour or so the doctor came to see me. He wasn't exactly frowning, but nor was he smiling.

"Are you May Ladris?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Your mother seems to have had a stroke; she's okay now, but she could have lost her life."

I had stood up, but sat down again.

"Is she going to be okay, right?" I asked.

"Well she has to stay here a couple more nights, so that we can look after her." he said gently.

"So where am I am going to stay?" I asked, confused. Did they want me to stay here with her?

"Well we have some people that are going to come talk to you about that now. Don't worry May; your mother will be just fine." he said. I wasn't sure if I completely believed him, but he was my only hope.

A lady came to talk to me, like the doctor had said. She had reddish brown hair that was tied into a tight bun behind her head and black rectangular glasses that suited her round face. She dressed professionally in a gray business suite.

"Miss Ladris?" she asked.

"Just call me May." I said.

"Okay then May, I'm Jane. I work for the social services department. I am here to help you find somewhere to live comfortably while your mother is in the hospital. I just need to ask you a couple of questions, do you mind?"

"No." I mumbled.

"Okay, good. First question," she took out a clip board "Who do you live with?""My mom." I said indifferently.

"Are you close with any of your moms side of the family; an aunt, uncle, grandma-?"

"No." I interrupted her.

"Okay, what about your father?"

"I don't know him." I answered.

"Are you sure? His name is on your birth certificate." she said.

"Yes I'm sure- wait. How did you get my birth certificate?"

"Tonight, sweetie, you'll stay in a foster home. I'll contact you tomorrow, after we pull a couple of strings." she said.

I was allowed to go see my mom but she was unconscious, so I left.

I spent my night in a house with seven other girls and a lady that worked there.

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about what Jane would do, but I didn't have time to linger on it and finally went to bed.

**Did you like that? Hope so, please don't flame.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the chaps are a little short; I will try to make them longer, but this story is not going to be very long so just enjoy it.**

**Thanks to my first three reviewers: **_Mia, limedorthy and HeyParaVersaLeafScence_

**A little language.**

**Disclaimer: Last night I was writing the Gone books. To bad it was a dream.**

_**Chapter Two**_

**Caine's POV**

The phoned rang at 8:30 sharp this morning. I reluctantly picked it up.

"Hello." I grunted into the receiver, still half asleep.

"Hello, may I talk to Caine Soren please?" a lady asked.

"This is he." I got up out of bed and walked into the hallway.

"I'm Jane, I work for the social services department .I wanted to talk to you about your daughter May-"

"Excuse me ma'am, did you just say my daughter?""Yes, May-"

"I don't have a daughter." I said.

"Well according to-"

"I don't have a daughter!" I repeated.

"Mr. Soren will you please-"

"Ma'am, I think you have the wrong person. I do not have any kids at all."

"Please Mr. Soren just-"

"No, don't 'just' me anything! Don't call this number again!"

I hung up.

The phone didn't ring again, thankfully; she was really starting to scare me. Probably some stupid kid doing a prank call. But I didn't really believe that.

I walked back into my room with no intention of going back to sleep.

"Baby, who were you yelling at?"

"No one." I lied. "Go back to bed."

"Naw, I have to get up." Penny untangled herself from the sheets and went downstairs.

I stayed upstairs thinking. Was it a real call or just a prank? If it was true, who was the kid? Who was her mom? The question overloaded my brain and I fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

I don't know how long I'd been asleep, but it seemed like seconds later when Penny came to wake me up.

"There's a lady downstairs; she says she's from the Social Services Department. She want to talk to you."

I had a sick feeling in my stomach, but never less I got up, pulled on some jeans and a shirt and followed Penny downstairs.

The lady, who I believed was Jane, sat in the living room looking around, nodding her head slightly.

I cleared my throat to let her know I was there.

"Mr. Soren," she began, "I'm Jane from the Social Services Department. I believe we talked on the phone early this morning."

I didn't say anything, just acknowledged her with a nod.

She looked past me at Penny, "Excuse me ma'am, but I think this talk should be between me and Mr. Soren." Jane said.

Penny didn't budge, "Anything you have to say to him you could say to me; I'm his fiancé." she said cheekily with a fake grin.

I couldn't stand it when she did that. I ground my teeth together, but didn't say anything.

"Well in that case I guess you should be involved; this could affect your whole life!" she said. "Well, Mr. Soren, what I was trying to say to you this morning was you fathered a child-"

"Fathered a child!" Penny said, turning to glare at me.

"Please could you two not interrupt me?" Jane asked with a forces smile. "Anyway, I was trying to say that fourteen years ago you fathered a child with Diana Ladris."

"Excuse me ma'am, but I haven't seen Diana in almost fifteen years!" I said smartly.

"And..?" she said, confused. I then realized that the kid was fourteen. My bad.

"How do you know that it's my kid?" I asked.

"Well your name is listed as the father on the birth certificate, but we could always have a paternity test."

"We'll take the paternity test if it's the same Diana Ladris I know, because that girl cannot keep her legs closed for shit." Penny Jane lady was so shocked she didn't say anything. Finally she managed to say;

"If you wish Mr. Soren but I will inform you it cost $200 dollars for a DNA test if she is actually your daughter you will have to pay it."

"Why are you just looking for me now? Its been fourteen years." I said.

"Yes, but last night Diana had a stroke. She is still alive, but only just; she's in a coma, but we didn't want to scare the child by telling her just yet. We wanted her to be comfortable before we tell her, and she has no other family besides her mom."

"Ha! Diana had a stroke! How old is she, ninety-four?" Penny laughed, finding this funny. I didn't and neither did Jane.

"You know people have strokes at all ages; it's not a joke, this is serious. Many people die each year from strokes." she said. Jane wasn't smiling now; she was just plain mad.

"Okay, I'll take her." I said, my face buried in my hands.

Penny stop smirking, "What?"

"That's great Mr. Soren. I'll be contact you soon to sign all the paperwork. If we work fast then May could be here by tomorrow."

I walked her out, then closed the door.

Penny practically had steam coming out of her ears.

"What's your problem? You don't even know if it's your kid!"

"I don't care; its a way to pay back Diana for all the things I put her through." I tried to push pass her, but she blocked me.

"You didn't even ask me anything! I am going to be your _wife_; you need to start learning to make decisions with me, because this affects my life too."

"Leave me alone, all right?" I said. I turned, got my car keys, and walked out.

**:) Hope you enjoyed I'll update soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I went into a little bit more detail then I had to about the house I got some help there to.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Also got some help with a friend.<strong>**  
><strong>**May Pov  
><strong>

Jane came to pick me up. She was saying something about papers needed to be signed and a new family with my dad blah, blah, blah.  
>I didn't care, for as far as I was concerned, I already had a family. Me and my mama, we never needed anyone else, not now not ever.<p>

"Can I go see my mom?" I asked looking out the window.  
>When we got to the hospital my mom was still sleeping. There were IV cords running all over her body and a heart monitor beating constantly.<p>

"Why isn't she awake?" I asked the doctor a hint of frustration in my voice.

His face screwed up causing wrinkles in his forehead making him look older, "Your mom she's awake, but she's unresponsive. She's in a coma."

I felt as if I was standing in the middle the ocean, my heart like an anchor pulling me down until I drowned.

I didn't say a word but asked Jane to take me wherever she was taking me. I took one last look at my mom, "I love you." I whispered quietly then walked out.

Jane and I went to go pick up some of my stuff at my house. I could not find a suitcase in the house but I found a big red backpack I could stick a couple of clothes in.  
>"So I have to go don't I?" I asked Jane.<p>

"Well if you do it makes it easier for everyone, you, me and your mama. If you don't go to your father's house you would have to go to a foster care. It will be hard for your mother to get you back and with the stroke and all court might find her as an unfit parent."

"Who is he?" I asked.

"His name is Caine Soren." I tried thinking if I ever heard the name before but I couldn't so I left it.

"Is he married?" I asked.

"About to be." She replied her voice sounded a little strange.

"Oh great, what's wrong with her?" I asked.

She sighed, "The girl, Penny, she's a little obnoxious, maybe even rude."  
>I liked the sound of this girl, sounded like nothing I couldn't <em>fix<em>.

"Alright any kids?" I asked.

"Yes."

"How many?"

"One."

"Any name?"

"You."

"Oh please don't." I said.

"Come on you're going to have to get used to it." She laughed.

"I said don't!" I shouted.

Jane didn't say anything after that.

I stared out the window. The houses that flashed in front of us were incredibly different then what I was used to. All of them were neatly painted, with their double garage and beautiful SUVs to live in them.

The grass in yards stood tall a gorgeous dark green color.

This was the nice, rich neighborhoods. I lived in the- well they're really isn't any word for it just in a neighborhood that was hard to live. There wasn't a day that past without the cops showing up to arrest someone or investigate something.

The houses looked liked a pack of cards, so easily could they fall down. There wasn't no grass just dirt mixed in with yellow organic material which at one point would have been grass.

My mom tried to keep me away from the terrible neighborhood but I went to school. I see everything she doesn't want me to. One kid actually offered me some tobacco out of nowhere, when I asked him why he was doing he replied, "Its life." I didn't tell my mom because I knew she would freak out.

The house we stopped in front of was a three story white on white near mansion building. The house had a red tail roof which I couldn't decipher if it was stone or brick who cares? The driveway made of paving stone a reddish color, in the middle there was a small fountain shooting out water. The house was surrounded by palm trees separating it from the rest of the neighborhood.

Jane pulled into the driveway stopping right in front of the house. She turned off the car then turned to me, "be nice." She said.

"Sure." I said sarcastically.

We knocked on the door and a lady with a short red curly hair opened the door. She wore body shorts with a blue tank top. I guess she was the Penny girl.

She had a scowl on her face, took a good look at me then without saying anything turned her back to us to shout in the house, "Their here!"

A man came downstairs he had jet black hair, he obviously had dressed up but not in a suite and all. He waved at me, as if he'd known me his whole life. I didn't wave back and he but inverted his eyes to Jane.

"This is her?" He asked astonished.

"Yes." said Jane I couldn't see her face but I heard the smile.

"She looks so much like her." He said. I'm guessing the "her" was my mom.

I let out a little snort. While he and Jane were talking I was allowed to walk around the house.  
>There was a carpeted, center hall staircase that branched out in both directions near the top, with a balcony type sitting area made of black iron bars like the railing. The front double doors were to the left of the staircase.<p>

I started off from the third floor which was the attic was in two sections one with TV- music center- and a small fridge. The other side was a game room with pool table, foosball ball and air hockey along with two game tables the size of card tables for board games.  
>There were four bedrooms on the second floor with four full baths and office. I opened the door to the master bedroom to peak in. From what I could see there were two walking closets somewhat like a separate wing. It also had a small balcony.<p>

The other three bedrooms I was allowed to choose from each surprisingly had their own full baths. Instead of choosing the second biggest bedroom I chose one of the two smallest. Because it was closer to my real room size but still way too big.

On the first floor there was a gourmet kitchen with a breakfast and dinner table and a set of French doors going out to the grounds. The dining room had a beautiful chandelier and wall sconces to match . There was a small service bar, a library/den with a fireplace and one window looking out to the pool and another looking out to the veranda.

Between the hall and veranda was the living room. The living room had a piano in one corner and two couches and five very large sitting chairs with oversized ottomans.  
>The front door opened to a slate porch. Off the dining room was an open porch with a roof which serves as the decking for the balcony off the master bedroom . One of The kitchen doors opened to four car garage.<p>

There were two bathrooms downstairs one and a half.  
>The garden to the side opposite of the garage was spectacular it had an English garden with gravel paths leading down four steps to formal gardens and Japanese maple trees.<br>To the back of the house was swimming pool which starts from three all the way to 12 feet.

The pool had a Grecian style cabana fully furnished with a shower, dressing room, TV and fridge. Coming closer between the pool and the house is a large patio with low brick walls leading to the house and to the side garden.

After all that I concluded that it was a mansion at least to me, four of my house could fit in this.

Jane pulled me aside before she left, "Here is my number any problems you have just call me anytime. Please give this a chance you never know."

I nodded my head.

I felt surrounded when Jane left, but all alone.

Caine looked as if he was trying to figure out what to say to me but couldn't. Then finally he said, "You picked out your room yet?"

I nodded again.

I lead him to the room I had chosen and put my stuff there it was starting to get really uncomfortable so he left me there to set up.  
>I was almost finishing putting my stuff away when there was a knock on the door. Three sharp knocks then the person entered.<p>

It was the Penny lady, (I kind of like the sound of that Penny Lady).  
>She closed the door behind her then turned to me, "Hi." I said trying to be friendly like Jane said.<p>

"Look you little brat, I don't know what you and your so called mother planned but if you think you could just going to come here and mess up my life you have another thing coming. I'll make your life so miserable you'll wish you were the one in the coma."  
>"I have no intention of ruining your life." I said fairly.<br>I guess that angered her because she tried to turn on her heel to leave.  
>"Oh Penny?" I called.<p>

"What!"

"I think your period leaked."

Her face flashed a deep red and left.  
>As soon as she closed the door I abandoned the things I was fixing so I could write out a list titled: Things to ruin Penny's life without me going to prison.<p>

**Hmm... This story isn't going to be as short as I thought it would be.  
>Anyway, any suggestions for that list is appreciated it could also be something to bother Caine. I have a few things planned but not many. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry! So many things were happening I had final exams, then my computer crashed (writers block). I don't have my own computer but I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks to all my reviewers especially Reggie aka MaximumRide1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gone **

**May POV**

I had to switch schools. I didn't mind as much because my school was crappy anyway but at this stupid school you had to wear a damn uniform! I never been to a school were a uniform was mandatory ever! I always thought it was just so tacky for everyone to be wearing the exact (nearly) same thing.

The school thankfully wasn't more than a ten minute walk nothing compared to what I would usually walk to my other school.

The lady at the front desk handed me my schedule and asked if I needed help around the school I declined. My first period sadly was math. No one should have to do math first thing in the morning your brains just aren't up that early.

My math teacher, whose name was Mrs. Hightower turned out to be a young no more than 26, stereotypical blond haired, blue eyes, model figure body.

She made me stand up in front of the class and made me say my name, where I went to school and something about myself. I hated it especially when I mentioned I was from Stonebrook High and some of the kids twitched as if I was poison or something. Even the teacher gave me a funny look probably wondering how someone from Stonebrook ends up here.

My next class was Science then I went to lunch.

You know what I hate about school the rude ass kids who think they could just cut in front of you. My mom used to always tell me that it doesn't matter because we were all getting the same thing anyway. But if that was the truth then what was the point of skipping?

When the scrawny, black haired boy cut in front of me I quietly pushed in front of him.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" He asked. His voice was way much deeper than what I expected but he didn't scare me not in the slightest.

"Waiting in line." I said in a voice that said obvious.

"Well move."

"Make me." I growled this boy was really getting on my nerves it was just a freaking line!

"I will." He said to my surprise and before I had time to do anything the boy grabbed me with strong arms and threw me out of the line.

It's like the whole cafeteria stopped to look at me. It was quite for a minute then everyone started to laugh, the humiliation settled in as I lay on the ground. I quickly I got back to my feet. The boy was cheesing, people giving him high fives in line.

I retaliated with force greater than what the boy was expecting or if he was expecting any at all. Everyone crowded around us chanting fight! Fight! Fight!

I socked him right in the guts making him double over. He fell to the ground and we both started throwing fist. He landed some good hits one to my right eye.

Then one of the kids in the group yelled "someone's coming!"

The group started to tear apart and I stood up too. Was it really necessary to get suspended on the first day? No. I guess the boy was thinking along the same line because he got up as quickly as he could and shoved past me.

A smile crept up to my face because although there weren't any referees everyone knew who won the fight and if these kids knew any better they would stay away from me.

They're not that smart.

**Wow this chapter was short and not the best but as I said its not my computer I will update as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys like this chapter it's longer than the last one but not by much I really like this chapter. I tried to check spelling and grammar but it's not that great sorry **

**Disclaimer: I don't' own Gone blah, blah, blah**

**May POV**

"So how was the first day of school?" Caine asked. We were in the kitchen I was drinking a strawberry milk.

"Uh." I sighed.

"What's uh?"

"Well to start off the people at the schools are stuck up who can't believe someone like me could be going to their schools. I also got into my first fight at lunch."

"Your first fight huh?" He said looking at me.

"What you can't believe that?" I asked.

"Not really."

I laughed Caine was cool in a way. He wasn't the type of guy who seemed to care much about trouble makers he could have been one himself.

Sometimes I questioned Jane's thing about him being my father; like for one why haven't I ever heard of him? It wasn't matching up to anything like a puzzle with all the wrong pieces.

But I wasn't about to touch on that just yet. I right am living a life I never thought I could live, I wasn't about to ruin it.

Caine put down the can of orange soda that he was drinking and looked over at me.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said then he stopped.

"And…" I said gesturing for him to continue.

"It's about Diana,"

"My mom?" I interrupted.

He blinked, "Yeah I –"

"Well no." I said sternly.

"Why not?" He asked his voice getting cold.

"Because I said so." I didn't have a real reason but I had questions to and I had a feeling he wouldn't answer them if I asked.

"How about this," I said slowly carefully picking out my words, "I'll answer all your questions if you promise to answer all of mines, truthfully and the whole truth you can't lie about anything."

He didn't say anything probably trying to find a loophole, "Fine." He lied.

"Liar." I sneered.

"What's going in here?" said an unwelcomed voice.

"Hi Penny." I said.

She was looking at me and didn't reply back, I got the point. "Bye Penny." And I walked out the kitchen door to the living room.

I don't know what I ever did to Penny I hardly knew her! But she hated my guts since the first day I met her and I think I knew why. Thanks mom.

I dropped myself onto one of the comfortable looking chairs and started flipping through the channels. There was nothing on TV so I shut it off.

I had thought of asking Caine if he could bring me to see mom in the hospital but when he came out of the kitchen he looked so angry I didn't dare ask.

Penny didn't follow him out so I think she went out again. I didn't understand why they were together if they didn't get along it seemed stupid and I was betting their marriage wasn't going to last that long.

Which was sad because then they would have to get married again which mom always said was a bad thing to do.

Mom got a lot of her ideas of life from the Bible. I never really saw the big deal about it because people should know what's right and wrong and shouldn't need a book to tell them.

…

That night I had a dream… well a nightmare. In the dream I was in a all white room just a plain white room no doors, windows, furniture etc.

Then a door a dark red, fire door appeared out of thin air. Through the door a lady wearing blue scrubs walked in. The lady started saying something to me but all I could hear was the constant beat of a heart monitor.

Then the lady evaporated leaving behind a cloud of red dust. Then through the door came in Jane. She had tears in her eyes and she was trying to tell me something but all I heard was the heart monitor and it was getting faster and louder. Then Jane hugged me and the heart monitor made the terminating sound and it as completely silent.

I curled up into a ball on the floor and shut m eyes real tight. When I opened them again I was alone but I wasn't in the white room anymore I was in a cemetery.

I was standing in front of a tombstone but it was covered in dirt, I tried to clear the dirt away but the more I tried the more there seemed to be. Then I heard a laugh a cruel, evil laugh.

I woke up suddenly, the digital clock beside the bed flashed 4:27 the moon shined as bright as day through the open curtains.

I had a horrible feeling I knew whose name was on the tombstone. I did a short prayer in my heart. After that I felt better a thousand times better but I stayed awake the last time I saw the clock it was 4:43.

**I hoped you guys liked that. I'll update as soon as possible. Im really trying not to rush because I have the ending planned out already and want to get to it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**May POV**

**Wow thanks for sticking around I have another chapter coming soon. The reason it took me so long to update was because I was getting a beta to look over my story. But something came up and now I don't think I have a Beta anymore. Sorry.**

Caine left Friday evening to go on a three day trip. He didn't tell me where he was going but he did say that when he gets back, he wanted to work on the deal we were talking about earlier this week. So for an entire weekend it was just going to be me and Penny, I believe she will began to act on her promise about making my life miserable.

Saturday morning I found myself stuck in the back seat of her red Lexus.

She didn't want to leave me by myself worried that I might go snooping through her stuff. Which, I assure you I wouldn't have because I already did. I didn't find anything interesting so I don't understand what the big deal is.

We didn't say much we went to breakfast at a McDonalds. It was weird because I have never eaten breakfast at a fast food restaurant; my mother thinks it's a waste of money when you could cook your own breakfast, eggs. We ALWAYS have eggs.

Penny stopped at the cleaners to get some clothes locking me in the car. Then we went to a couple of stores at the mall, stores I have never even heard of, maybe because I can't even afford a light bulb in these stores.

Finally we pulled up to a Bridal Store. It was a big, expensive looking store. A woman who looked to be in her middle ages quickly got to her feet when Penny walked in, they gave each other kisses on the cheek, the kind you see in the European movies.

They were talking to each other but I could only here snip of their convocation, "…found the perfect one…" and "…Measure your waist…"

The lady led us, well, Penny to another room. The room had creamed colored walls and a giant floor length mirror. The most spectacular thing about the room was that it was surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of different wedding dresses.

The sells lady looked swiftly through the dresses, found the one she was looking for and handed it to Penny to try it on. I started to absentminded pass my hands through the soft dresses, when my hand was smacked away by the sells lady.

"Little girl do you know what these dresses are? These are the best in the industry from; Vera Wang to Lazaro to Kitty Chan and of course Jenny Packham." She said the last name as if I were supposed to bow to the dresses.

"Yeah so there just dresses." I said.

She looked at me disgust, than after looking at my choice of clothes as if it were to be expected.

Penny came out looking beautiful in a sheer white dress; she beamed at herself in the mirror. I watched her but I couldn't help wondering if she could be in love with getting married than the actual person she was marrying.

She caught my facial expression in the mirror because she gave me a glare almost as if she knew what I was thinking.

**Thank you to all who read and review my stories you're the reason I keep on writing because I have planned many times to give up on this story but I'm determined to finish and I promise I will no matter how long and tiring it is. I have enough written for two more chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**May POV**

**Wow thanks for sticking around I have another chapter coming soon. The reason it took me so long to update was because I was getting a beta to look over my story. But something came up and now I don't think I have a Beta anymore. Sorry.**

Caine left Friday evening to go on a three day trip. He didn't tell me where he was going but he did say that when he gets back, he wanted to work on the deal we were talking about earlier this week. So for an entire weekend it was just going to be me and Penny, I believe she will began to act on her promise about making my life miserable.

Saturday morning I found myself stuck in the back seat of her red Lexus.

She didn't want to leave me by myself worried that I might go snooping through her stuff. Which, I assure you I wouldn't have because I already did. I didn't find anything interesting so I don't understand what the big deal is.

We didn't say much we went to breakfast at a McDonalds. It was weird because I have never eaten breakfast at a fast food restaurant; my mother thinks it's a waste of money when you could cook your own breakfast, eggs. We ALWAYS have eggs.

Penny stopped at the cleaners to get some clothes locking me in the car. Then we went to a couple of stores at the mall, stores I have never even heard of, maybe because I can't even afford a light bulb in these stores.

Finally we pulled up to a Bridal Store. It was a big, expensive looking store. A woman who looked to be in her middle ages quickly got to her feet when Penny walked in, they gave each other kisses on the cheek, the kind you see in the European movies.

They were talking to each other but I could only here snip of their convocation, "…found the perfect one…" and "…Measure your waist…"

The lady led us, well, Penny to another room. The room had creamed colored walls and a giant floor length mirror. The most spectacular thing about the room was that it was surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of different wedding dresses.

The sells lady looked swiftly through the dresses, found the one she was looking for and handed it to Penny to try it on. I started to absentminded pass my hands through the soft dresses, when my hand was smacked away by the sells lady.

"Little girl do you know what these dresses are? These are the best in the industry from; Vera Wang to Lazaro to Kitty Chan and of course Jenny Packham." She said the last name as if I were supposed to bow to the dresses.

"Yeah so there just dresses." I said.

She looked at me disgust, than after looking at my choice of clothes as if it were to be expected.

Penny came out looking beautiful in a sheer white dress; she beamed at herself in the mirror. I watched her but I couldn't help wondering if she could be in love with getting married than the actual person she was marrying.

She caught my facial expression in the mirror because she gave me a glare almost as if she knew what I was thinking.

**Thank you to all who read and review my stories you're the reason I keep on writing because I have planned many times to give up on this story but I'm determined to finish and I promise I will no matter how long and tiring it is. I have enough written for two more chapters.**


	9. Chapter 10

**I updated! And I have a new chapter going to be up soon. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_**Caine POV**_

The dog, Sailor or something freaked the hell out of me. He sat in the corner of the room chewing a toy bone; he didn't even seem as if he was paying any attention to me. But I could feel his eyes watching me calculating my every move. The worse thing is I can't get rid of him at least not yet. Not until May leaves. The dog stuck to her like a magnet, like it knew I didn't like him and used her as a shield.

"Caine are you ready?"May said walking into the room.

The dog got up, to nudge it furry head against her legs, she scuffed his head.

"Ready for what?" I asked. "Oh you mean the questions?" I said suddenly remembering the stupid promise I made with her.

She nodded.

"About that…" I started.

"Please don't tell me you're backing out. I don't know anything about you except your name is Caine Soren, your incredibly rich and at one time or another you dated my mother. I have so many things I want to know but you're not going to tell me not if I don't give you anything in return. And we both could see," She rose up her arms, "I have nothing. Nothing but answers to questions that burn you up inside. I'm willing to answer them Caine as long as you answer mine." She said.

The girl's smart, too smart for her own good one of the main reasons she can't stay here. I took her in as a favor a long time favor I owned Diana for all the hell I put her through.

It was a way to repay her for all the things she did for me and all the things she didn't do. She could of turned me in to the police she had as much information as she needed to keep me locked up for a few years.

But she didn't instead she choose to walk away from it all and continue on with her life. Who could blame her? No one wants to live a life with all the things he did, and still is doing. The girl has to go the sooner she leaves the better because the more she stays here the more dangerous it is.

He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let something happen to Diana's daughter…. His daughter.

"Where did you go this weekend?" May questioned.

He cocked his head to the side then grinned and said, "on a plane."

May didn't find it funny her patients running low, "Don't play stupid!" She spat. "Where did you go just tell me I want to know?" She said smiling her voice softening at the end.

It was as if she was taunting me like she already knew where I went but would take pleasure in it if I say it.

I felt awkward like she was cornering me into an uncomfortable position.

"Was it legal Caine? What you were doing at your suppose 'suppose business trip' was it illegal?" She sounded like a cop close to busting a case.

"This is over." I said finally.

"What! It was just starting to get fun!" She said still smiling.

"Go" calmly.

"Tell me." She said her chocolate brown eyes getting wider.

"Go." I said again.

"Tell me." She said.

"Go!" I screamed suddenly slamming my hand on the table.

From the corner of my eye I saw Sailors bone fly up in the air and then drop down again. While in front of me May glared.

"I hate you!" She yelled stomping out of the room.

I watched after her as she walked away barely noticing when the dog opened its hot breath on my leg but I sure did feel when he bit down.

"ahhhhhhh! You stupid dog!" I yelled. He growled at me picked up his bone and walked away.

**Defiantly not what I had planned for you but I don't hate it.**


End file.
